Severus Snape and the very-bad-hair-day
by ShadowcatOfThalor
Summary: When Snape was still in school and a friend of Lily Evans, she once styled his hair. The morning after, his hair turned out to be a mess and some trouble ensued... One-Shot, might be part of a trilogy. Written for your entertainment, so enjoy ;)


font-face { font-family: "Cambria"; } , , { margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; } 1 { page: Section1; }

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, if I did, I wouldn´t be writing fanfiction. The only thing I own is the story-line.**

(**AN **at the end of the story)

Severus Snape and the very-bad-hair-day

Severus Snape woke up that one morning and knew somehow that his hair must have looked terrible. His best friend Lily Evans had decided to try out some new styling and had claimed his hair to have the'perfect length'. He had sighed and given in. Now he regretted it badly. She had been working on his hair over three and a half hours, had braided twisted and twirled it, placed it here and there and changed her mind over and over again. When she had been satisfied with the result, he had been allowed to go. So Severus had stumbled back to the Slytherin dorm, hoping not to be caught by any Professor or, even worse, by Potter and his friends. Luckily his wish had been granted. But as soon as he had seen his bed, he had forgotten about his hair. Too bad. Now it was a mess. Loose strands were hanging out, some were creating knots and after he had stormed into the bathroom and had loosened the braids it was all wavy and curling on his head. Snape looked in the mirror and thought: »Man, you are an ugly woman!« He thought if he knew ANY way to fix his hair, but as his look fell on the alarmclock wich was standing in the bathroom for an unknown reason it told him that he was late for breakfast. He wanted to skip, but his stomach protested. So he went down to the great hall and slipped in as quiet as he could. Lucius Malfoy, his pal, shot him a questioning look, as he sat down: »Was it Evans? I told you you shouldn´t spend time with a mudblood, or Griffindor, or in her case BOTH! It is not good for you,Severus.« Snape stared into his puddle of oatporridge,his stomach growled because it had hoped for cookies,too bad the wizarding world did not know Cookie Crisp... Then James Potter´s voice could be heard all across the great hall:» Oh my wizard god, Sever-grapes*, what have you done with your hair ?!« Snape couldn´t decide wether to faint, run or turn invisible as every head in the hall turned towards him. So he turned red.

He had just escaped the great hall and was on his way to the Slytherin dorms to get his stuff for potionsclass as he ran into Professor Dumbledore. »Oh, hello Severus why so,oh! Slept with braided hair didn´t you? Well, I have done that too, you know?«, Dumbledore said, leaving Snape no chance to neither talk nor leave, putting a hand on his shoulder and behaving like a father. »You know what can fix that? `Harry Styles Hair Shampoo`it ist he same headmaster Zefron uses.« Then Dumbledore went away and left behind a totally baffled Snape.

In potionsclass Snape sat down as far in the back as possible. He glanced over to Liliy, who didn´t even seem to notice his presence. As Professor Slughorn started to lecture about todays potion, Snape could not believe his ears. »Because it is Christmas soon, (actually it was the middle of october, but nevermind), I thought we could do something funny and create a frizzy hair potion.« Severus almost burst into tears. He could see the Marauderers at the opposite side of the room snickering. How he hated that lot. Even Lily giggled. Snape also knew what would happen.

And it did just as he had feared. By the end of the lesson Slughorn smiled at him and said (while he did an amazing job in pretending not to notice Snape's hair) : »I think Severus' potions are always the most excellent work. So dear Severus, would you mind presenting yours by drinking it?« Actually Snape did mind, very! But because he loved his grade in potions and thought that his day couldn´t get worse, he drank it. About 15 seconds later his head was full with frizzy and bouncy little corkscrew locks. Snape then looked like a broccoli, a very pissed-off broccoli.

Later that day, because he was in such a bad mood, he made the mistake of calling Lily Evans a mud-blood.

*Potter had been so surprised by Severus look that he had almost called him his real name, but he had remembered and changed mid-sentence.

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic and because I am new to all this, I hope you will give me some feedback (please *cute puppy-eyes*). I am planning to continue by writing two more One-Shots (the next one being 'Severus Snape and why-doesn´t-she-like-me?') and making a trilogy out of it. Additionally:You are totally awesome if you have found all the Starkid references (if you haven´t, don´t worry, you are still awesome). (And if I made any kind of mistake concerning language or grammar, please forgive me, English is not my mothertongue...)

the Shadowcat


End file.
